Someday We'll Know
by Strawberry
Summary: It's been two long and hard years since Serena's death, now there's a new girl in Darien's life but she seems familar... could it be? (sequel to cry)
1. Default Chapter

Someday We'll Know

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance

I don't own Sailor Moon or This song.

For the song…

Underlined Words: Guy Singing

_Slanted Words: Girl Singing_

BOLD Words: Both Singing

BOLD and Slanted: Echo

_Ninety miles outside Tokyo (in the song it's really Chicago)  
Can't stop driving   
I don't know why   
So many questions   
I need an answer   
Two years and later   
You're still on my mind   
  
Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?   
Who holds the stars up in the sky?   
Is true love just once in a lifetime?   
**Did the captain of the Titanic cry?   
Ohhh.....   
  
****Someday we'll know   
**__If love can move a mountain   
**Someday we'll know   
Why the sky is blue   
****Someday we'll know   
****Why I wasn't meant for you (meaning just because of Serena's death)   
  
**__Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?   
Or what the wind says when she cries?   
__I'm speeding by the place that I met you   
**For the ninety-seventh time… tonight   
  
Someday we'll know   
**__If love can move a mountain   
**Someday we'll know   
Why the sky is blue   
****Someday we'll know   
****Why I wasn't meant for you   
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
****Someday we'll know   
Why Samson loved Delilah   
****One day I'll go   
**__Dancing on the moon   
**Someday you'll know   
****That I was the one for you   
  
**__I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow   
Watched the stars crash in the sea   
__If I could ask God just one ****__question   
**Why aren't you here with me… tonight?   
  
****Someday we'll know   
If love can move a mountain   
****Someday we'll know   
**__Why the sky is blue   
**Someday we'll know   
****Why I wasn't meant for you   
  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
****Someday we'll know   
Why Samson loved Delilah   
****One day I'll go   
**__Dancing on the moon   
**Someday you'll know   
That I was the one for you **_

~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~

I rushed down the street, it was a bright sunny day, I went in the graveyard and put the red roses on Serena's grave, I wore a dark jean jacket and matching pants with a long sleeved black shirt. I placed the rose's on the grave and took of my sunglasses to take a good look as I always would, I placed the sunglasses back on and walked to my car, but not before leaving a note for Serena, like I always would, there were maybe 10 notes still on the grave, I knew she didn't read them because she couldn't. I went back to my dorm and tried hard not to cry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. It had been 2 years since Serena's death and my heart still felt the same way it did when she first died. I didn't isolate myself from the scouts, Andrew, Chad, Greg, Ken and Chris who just happened to be at my college, I went to Tokyo University and shared a dorm room with Andrew. Our dorm room was much like my old apartment. I sighed and laid down on my bed, I had promised myself a year ago I would not cry again for Serena's death, I wanted to be with her so bad. She used to visit me, I knew she would, she would. When the unexplainable happened, but that had stopped about a year ago, I had guess she had moved on but I still couldn't, Andrew just then came it with books in his hands, he snapped me out of my daze.

"Hey Dare." he said as he put the books down

"Hi…" I said as I stared at the wall

"I got that book you wanted for Mr. Johnson's class." he said as he handed me a book, I took it and thanked him.

"Hey where's Luna?" Andrew asked me, I had taken Luna ever since Serena died.

"She's around." I said calmly, Andrew didn't say anything to me, he just went off somewhere. I took a deep sigh and went to my closet, I pulled out a book that looked like a portfolio book  
~*~*~*~Flash~*~*~*~  
"Serena made this for you and she wanted us to give it to you after she died." Raye said, she handed me the book, now that I looked at it more closely, it looked more like a portfolio book.

I opened the book, as I did almost everyday, I looked at the first page, it was the crumpled test paper that hit me on the head, the day Serena and I met, I smiled and still pondered how she was able to find it,

~*~*~*~Flash~*~*~*~

"Ow Hey watch it meatball head."

"Oh sorry" Serena said, not paying attention to the nickname she'd grow to hate, then love,

"A 30?!?! Irritable, are you stupid or just incredible lazy?" Darien asked

I turned the page to a newspaper clipping of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. I looked at the pictures and the other scraps of our past, she had pressed the first rose I threw to protect her as Tuxedo Mask, there was our wedding invitation, our wedding picture. The ticket to the virtual reality theater, 

~*~*~*~Flash~*~*~*~

"What a terrible line, oh and look there all couples, let skip this, it's just going to be dumb old war games" Serena said sadly

"Come on Serena that's just what you need, sharpen up ur fighting skills I mean screaming and klutzing out just doesn't make it against the Negaverse." Luna said as she rested on Serena's shoulder

"Nag nag nag. Would you give it a rest?" Serena asked the black feline, suddenly she get pink hearts in her eyes

"Now if Darien was here that would be a different story *Luna Sweat-drops* Hmm" She said as she look a screaming Luna from her shoulder and held her by her armpit's

"So I've bet you've known all along how to bring back his memory haven't you Luna?" she yelled as she looked annoyed, suddenly she heard Darien's voice from behind her, he was standing there with one hand in his pocket,

"Stop torturing that poor cat, pick on someone your own size" he said, defending Luna, Serena gasped and blushed slightly, Darien continued,

"Just because you haven't got a boyfriend to come here with doesn't mean you have to take it out on that poor cat meatball head" Serena made her hand into a fist as Darien walked passed her, a though struck her,

"Wait a second, your here on your own to so that means… I must still have a chance… oh I'll get you yet." She said in hope as she rolled up her long sleeves and prepared to run,

"Stand back girls I've got a guy to catch!"

I smiled at the memory; I continued to look through the book, for awhile. I put it back away again. Every time I closed that book I promised myself it would be the last time but I just was always drawn to it. I was glad it was the weekend because I didn't feel like going any class. I suddenly got a funny feeling, the scouts needed me, I quickly transformed and followed the screams from outside, it lead me to an empty parking lot, there was a monster with blue skin and an outfit made out of ice, her hair was white and she stood on a street lamp.

"Prepare to be dusted Sailor Scouts." The monster said as she opened her hand up and out came a streak off water that turned to ice after it hit something, it froze Mercury, Then Jupiter, Then Uranus, The Neptune and Then Venus, and Then It knocked out Mars, she lay on the ground unconscious; I was able to protect myself with my cape, I threw a dozen rose's at once, it seems to wound the monster, I got it in the hand where the ice water came from so it was disabled, I finally defeated it, just then another one appeared, it was like a snowman but a women, it had very long white hair, I threw another rose but the enemy dodged it,  I took out my cane and we started fighting but it managed to wound me, I fell to the ground and prepared to be frozen or whatever it was planning, I closed my eye's hard but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to someone's voice, it seemed very familiar.

"Stop right there!" I heard the mysterious figure say from the dark corners of the parking lot.

"Could it be?" I asked myself, the monster jumped from me and looked around.

"Show yourself" the monster yelled, it thought it had cornered the figure but it was wrong.

"Right here, Nega-sleeve, your not so fast on your feet are you?" the shadowy figure asked from a tree branch were she stood, it reminded me of when I used to do that with the Sailor Scouts, I would throw a couple of roses and watch from some place high, was it Serena, it couldn't be another scout, they were all frozen.

"Sailor Moon? That you?" I asked, the figure didn't reply

"Answer me!" I yelled, it still didn't answer. She didn't say the name of the attack but something flew at the monster, destroying it; it looked like the attack that Sailor Moon used to use.

"Nice work Tuxedo Mask." the figure said

"Show yourself." I said, the figure just disappeared into the darkness. Moments later Mars regained consciousness and melted the ice surrounding the Sailor Scout's.

TBC


	2. Reunion

Someday We'll Know

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance

I don't own Sailor Moon or This song.

This is a sequel to "Cry", I suggest you read that story first.

I sat in my dorm with Megan; she was helping me study for a test. I heard a knock at the door but didn't want to get up and answer it so Megan did, my head hurt so bad, it felt like it was going to explode, that was probably I didn't hear the familiar voice at the door.

"Hello is Andrew home?" the familiar voice said, I knew it sounded familiar but for some reason it didn't click.

"No, I'm sorry he's not." Megan said

"Thank you." She said as she left, then it clicked

"What did that girl look like?" I asked

"I don't know… She was blond, with blue eyes." She said, I sighed, a lot of people had blond hair and blue eyes

"Can you be more specific?" I asked

"I don't know." Megan said

"Which way did she go?" I asked, Megan pointed left and I ran, I saw the back of a blond girls head,

"Miss!" I yelled, she wore a short black dress, I remember the girl at the door wearing a dress, the girl whirled around, it was Mina.

"Hey Dare." She said

"Hey… *I paused thinking of something to say* So did Raye do a fire reading on that new scout?" I asked, Mina looked down.

"Yeah, we got nothing." she said, all hope I had was gone, took a deep breath and continued to talk,

"So, you have no idea?" I asked, she shook her head

"No, its like no one was there, she left nothing behind, and that doesn't sound like Serena. Are you sure you weren't just imagining things… Maybe you hit your head?" she asked,

"I'm positive that it was her, if it wasn't then who destroyed the monster?" I asked

"I suppose you have a point, so you think she's back?" she asked me

"Well I'm not sure, stranger things have happened." I said we reached the elevator, I had no idea were we were going, all I knew was it was somewhere on campus. Mina took a long pause then began again,

"Darien, I don't want you to get your hopes up ok? I mean your just setting yourself up for more pain, I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt." she said, I wanted to yell at her but she was like a sister now and she only did it for my well being.

"Thanks Mina." I said we walked to the student Union; there was a little café counter, pool table and couches. We took a seat on a couch.

"So did she get anything on the new enemy?" I asked

"There here to get our crystals." she said

"We have more crystals?" I asked

"No, well there were monsters left from the battle with the heart snatchers, they'll try to take people heart crystals, when they have enough pure hearts it with unleash

A powerful force, this force could destroy earth." Mina said

"What else is new? All right." I said, Mina and I talked for a little while and then we parted, the next few battles that happened the mysterious scout didn't show up, it had been maybe a month since I'd seen the girl and about 10 battles had came and gone with no Sailor Moon, or any new Sailor Scout.

It was a Thursday morning and I was of to my first class of the day when Lita ran up to me to join me for class.

"Hey." She said a little out of breath

"Hi." I said I bit glumly

"So do you still think that she's back?" Lita asked me sincerely

"No," I said sadly, 

"It's going be to all right." Lita said, we made it to class and took out seats just before the professor entered, but I couldn't pay attention, all I was thinking about was Serena, and so I didn't hear anyone's name being called or mine when he did attendance (do you do attendance in college?)

I walked to the student Union for a cup of coffee, maybe someone would be there I could talk to, I looked at my feet so I wasn't seeing were I was going and just like it used to happen *BAME*.

"Sorry Miss." I said not talking my eyes away from the ground

"Ow." the girl said as she started to whine, I guess she fell back… Wait a second I thought, that voice sounded familiar… I quickly looked up to see Serena… it was Serena! Same blue eyes, same meatball hair, same height, same voice, I had so much hope and I was so happy, I was literally jumping up and down in joy.

"Serena!" I almost shouted as I picked her up and hugged her, what I didn't notice was she was being squished and trying to get out of my grasp, when she finally did she backed away.

"How do you know my name?" she asked me, I thought she was joking around so I told her I was just her husband, and then I kissed her. BIG MISTAKE, she immediately pushed me away.

"Husband?!? Yeah Ok, wacko, why would I marry a stupid dope like you?!?!? Don't try stupid pick-up lines on me!" she yelled 

"You really don't remember anything do you?" I asked her, she gave me a puzzled look then stormed off, I had to find the scouts and Luna and Artemis!

TBC


	3. Not Ment To Be

Someday We'll Know

By: Strawberry

Genre: Romance

I don't own Sailor Moon or This song.

This is a sequel to "Cry", I suggest you read that story first.

Chapter 3:

I rushed down the hallways to Raye and Amy's dorm, Mina and Lita would probably be there too, hanging out, I pounded on the door.

"Hey Darien." Raye said as she opened the door

"Serena! She's back!" I yelled Amy, Lita and Mina were sitting on the couch; they didn't look as surprised as I thought they'd be.

"What's going on?" I asked, Raye motioned me to come in, I did so and she shut the door, Luna and Artemis were there too.

"You know already, don't you?" I guessed

"Darien, listen, it's very complicated. That girl isn't our Serena." Artemis said

"She's only here to protect the world along side you guys." Luna said

"So she has amnesia?" I asked

"Not exactly, well kind of in a way. Like remember how you didn't remember your old life on the moon before?" Amy asked me, I nodded

"It's like that. But she's not supposed to remember…" Raye said, it didn't make sense in a way but in another way I totally understood it.

"B-But its Serena." I said

"It may look like Serena but this girl has a whole different personality." Luna said

"But I mean we can get her back right?" I asked, Artemis nodded no

"But we can make her remember if we try." I said

"Darien, as soon as the world safe again she'll leave and go back." Mina said, her voice was cracking

"No. I can't lose her again. There must be a way to get her memory back!" I protested

"She CAN get her memory back but she's not supposed to. Darien stay away from her, if you two form a relationship she might remember and that's not supposed to happen." Lita said

"How do you know what's supposed to happen and what not supposed to happen?!?!" I said getting angry, I could feel my blood boiling.

"Just stay away from her." Luna said sternly, 

"I don't believe this." I mumbled as I left the dorm, I went to take a nap but my dream were haunted with Serena…

~*~*~*~Dream~*~*~*~

"I can't believe your back!" Darien sad excitedly, Serena laughed and kissed him, they were in the park, it was bright and sunny and Serena wore a short white spaghetti strap dress (kinda like what she wore in her casket.) they were having a picnic and Serena was in his lying in his arms. Just then got very dark and there was no noise the Scout's showed up,

"We warned you Darien!" Mar's said

"You should have listened!" Jupiter scolded

"But everything's all right!" Darien protested, the Scout's looked behind them and a great white light flooded everything, nobody could see anything, But Darien heard Serena screaming his name

"SERENAI" he yelled, the light faded and she was gone again

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SERENA! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I yelled as I shot up from the couch and fell off, I was drenched with sweat.

 I went back down to the student Union to think, it was getting cold, and it was already September, I sighed and got some hot chocolate and went by the pond on campus, there was a bridge over the pond and someone was staring into the water, thinking I guess, it was Serena. I approached with caution, she immediately felt my presence she looked at me, and I heard her mumbled under her breath. "Oh no the wacko from this morning." I admit it hurt but I could handle it

"Want some company?" I asked, she looked at me, for a second I saw the love in her eyes that I used to see, the love for me, and then it left her blue eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Serena POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He looked so familiar but something inside told me he was a wacko and jerk who tried kissing em and said he was my husband. But something else told me to stay and chat with him, but I was ignoring it.

"Want some company?" he asked me

"Yeah, have any idea were I could get some GOOD company." I said, I saw he was hurt but I didn't do anything about it

"Listen can we talk?" he asked me I was about to say no but something told me not too, I sighed in irritation and but agreed.

"So we're in all the same classes, weird I've never seen you in class before." he said, as we walked around campus, for some reason it felt right but I didn't want to listen with my heart, I wanted to listen with my head and I just didn't like him, he acted like he'd none me all my life. 

"Weird? I call it luck." I mumbled, I don't know why I was so cruel to him, I actually was tempted to kiss him but something told me to stay away from him.

"So, why do you put up walls? Your just like I used to be until I met my girlfriends/wife." he said, I was shocked, he had cheated on his wife when he kissed me! I was about to yell at him but something told me to take pity on the guy, he sounded so sad when he talked about her

"So why you flirting with me?" I asked quietly as we sat on a bench, he took a long pause and sighed, I knew he didn't want to answer but I for some reason was very curious.

"Hey, I'll see you around." he said, he got up and left, I was a little surprised that one question about his girlfriend/wife made him leave, what I had wanted the whole day. Though I didn't want to see him anymore something told me to go after him so I did, he was at the pond we were first met, it was colder out, it was in between afternoon and night, late afternoon… I approached him, he was all alone he was staring into a dark gray sky; he was crying… it seriously changed me, my option of him… it dawned on my, I liked this guy and him crying made me admit it, I looked at him and he didn't seen me but when he did he looked so coldly toward me, maybe I was too mean to him before. I walked up to him and looked into his eyes; I wanted to take his pain away, even if it meant giving it to me, I wanted to hold him, I suddenly got the urge to be the girl of his dreams.

"I had a strange dream about her." he said simply, suddenly I got this weird familiar feeling

~*~*~Flash~*~*~

Serena pounded Darien front door,

'Open up!' she thought   
"Darien? Darien!" she yelled, he opened the door slowly, he stopped opened it when he saw it was Serena,   
"Could you keep it quiet? Do you know what time it  
is?" he said coldly, but Serena didn't take time to notice, it was urgent.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. But Darien, there is something really  
important that I need to talk to you about.' she said, he sighed and she knew why, since there break up she would always have to talk to him about "Something important."  
"Serena, there's nothing to talk about, so please, go  
home." He turned to close the door but Serena's word stopped him,  
"Darien, please tell me, have you had a strange  
Dream about us lately?" he stopped and turned to look directly in her eyes, she defiantly wasn't lying.  
"Strange Dream?" he repeated, Serena told him about her dream,

"That's the same dream all right." Darien said after listening to Serena.   
"It gives me the creeps, but hey! Maybe it's just  
something we ate and it's all a nightmare!" She suggested  
"But it said you wouldn't survive!" he protested, she smiled, he did care.  
"Oh, Darien, now I know why you were so cold  
hearted. It was just to protect me, yeah?" Darien  
looked down. He never said she was right but he never said she was wrong  
"I thought is, was just a dream at first but now I think  
it really tells us of our future!" he said  
"Darien, I don't care what happens to me. As long as  
I can be with you." He looked up to see her staring at him with sincerity  
"Serena we..." he struggled to say,  
"Wait." She said, knowing what he was planning to say  
"...must stay..."  
"Please!" she was pleading with him. she knew he was going to shut the door in his face  
"...away from each other!" he finished as he pushed her out the door and shut it.

"Darien!" she was pounding on the door. "Don't shut  
me out of your life! I don't care what happens to me!

Even if the world collapses I still want us to be  
together! Darien? DARIEN!" she fell to the floor,   
crying outside of his apartment. 

"Why does it always have to be this way between Serena and I!?!" Darien asked himself as he clutched her fist and banged it on the door he was leaning on.

~*~*~*End Of Flash*~*~*~

While Serena was busy spacing out Darien wiped his tears away.

"Strange dream?" she asked him, he nodded

"I always dream about her, she passed away two years ago." he said sadly, Serena stepped closer to him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder but decided not to so she stepped back with her bent hand in the air.

"You remind me so much of her." Darien said

"Me?" Serena asked surprised, she was being nice to this guy; though she felt bad she didn't want to be his friend or girlfriend. She didn't want to be hurt again.

~*~*~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*`

I lighten up a bit, for a moment I thought this wasn't Serena, this girl was so mean and full of hate, My Serena was so nice and full of love. I then remembered she wasn't there in a sense, well Serena was hear but not my Serena, not the Serena I loved, but when she came after me I knew I could still get the old Serena back, she must have cared for me a little at least, after all she came after me. I had broken my promise not to cry because Serena was gone.

"Do you… want to go get something to eat?" I asked

"No not really, I don't go on dates, especially with guys like…" She started

"Guy like what? I'm beginning to think that something happened to you and that's when you put up your walls." I said

"Men think they know everything! You in particular! Just leave me alone you big dope!" she yelled as she ran away, I sighed and just sat there thinking about this whole thing.

I woke up the next morning a little before 6, I had a class at 8, and I sighed and tried to go back to sleep but found myself getting up and finding what dorm Serena was in, I knocked on her door, it turned out she was right by me. 

"You." she said as she opened the door.

"Me." I said, she rolled her eyes and stepped out of the dorm.

"What do you want?" She asked me, I could hear the music in the background of her dorm.

"Having a party?" I asked

"No. I like to listen to music when I'm getting ready for my first class." she said coldly, she crossed her arms and continued

"So why are you here?" she asked

"Want to get some breakfast?" I asked

"With you?" she asked me, 

"Yeah." I said

"No thanks. Um maybe I'll see you in class." she said as she shut the door in my face. I cleared my throat, it hurt how mean she was, she had no idea it hurt me so much, but maybe that's how she felt when I pushed her away when I had those dreams. I put my hands in my pocket and walked away

~*~*~*~*~*~Serena's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*`

"All right fine!" I said as I opened the door thinking he would be there waiting for me. When I saw he wasn't it hurt me a little but I quickly recovered and shut the door to get ready for class.

TBC


	4. The Truth About Serena

Someday we'll know

By: Strawberry

Chapter 4

Rated PG

I don't own SM

~*~*~*~*~Serena's POV~*~*~*~*~

I walked into my Architecture class and took a seat, I looked over my shoulder at Darien, and he was busy looking at homework maybe. Too busy for me, but I looked at him any ways, he intrigued me. Then he looked up and smiled, I quickly turned away. God what wrong with me?!?! 

"Class settle down." Said Mrs. Applecrest, she was a plump professor in her mid 40's; she had blonde short hair and green eyes. She was one of the nicest professors on the campus.

"Well I have some exiting news!" she said as she smiled broadly, she didn't wait for an answer,

"Since New York is famous for some of its architecture we will be taking a class trip there!" she said to our class excitedly, the class was filled with cheers. I looked over my shoulder to Darien, he was talking to Andrew and 5 other girls, one with short blue hair, one with blackish purplish hair, one with platinum blonde hair and on with brown hair. Darien looked over at me, I rolled my eyes and tuned around. 

"Yes Chris?" Mrs. Applecrest asked

"How long is the trip?" Chris asked

"It will be for 4 days; during most of the day we'll be on the apple tours, there a tour bus that will take us all around Manhattan. This trip will cost each of you about

$1,999. And it's next week" She said, that much money would take me awhile, I was barley paying for school, and how was I going to do this? But I had bigger problem to worry about…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked back to my dorm, I was exhausted, I had just got off my shift at Holahands, a local bar and grill, I was a waitress but that wasn't my only job. Every weeknight accept Thursdays, from 7 to 1am I worked at Holahands and on Sunday and Saturday Afternoons I'd work at the pet grooming shop. I barley had time to study and it was a wonder I had a B average. I walked into my dorm and nearly collapsed on the bed from exhaustion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena lay on her bed. Just then a figure appeared in front of her. He was wearing. A suit like diamonds wore, it was black thought, and the cape was a navy blue with white inside, there was black smoke surrounding, it was somehow connected to his suit. His hair appeared was made or blue fire only when he got mad but usually it would be a Navy blue. 

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked in disgust

"My little Serena. My favorite little minion" The man said happily, he suddenly he held her up by the chin, his voice got sterner

"Did you do it?" He asked, Serena struggle for a minute

"Yes." She replied, as soon as she said that the man dropped her to the floor

"And?" He asked as he bent down and looked her in the eye, Feeling more confident, Serena spoke the truth.

"I blasted that bad guy." She said

"There not the bad guy! We are!" he said

"Correction you are." Serena said as she crossed her arms

"You joined me; do I have to refresh your memory?" He asked, Serena looked away in pain,

"As I recall it you were in a little predicament. Your boyfriend was in trouble and there was nothing you could do about it. You were told that there was only one person who could help you… Me. you sold you soul to save him even though it meant leaving him and what did he do? It turns out there was somebody else all along. He really hurt you didn't he?" The man asked. Serena closed her eyes tightly as she recalled the memory.

(I know this story is really confusing but I'll explain. So Serena did sell her soul but not when she was alive. She knew she couldn't go and fight the monsters and the people "up there" told her it was meant to be like that. The scouts and Darien wouldn't die but be hurt; they would have so much pain but still be alive. So Serena goes to Malice (the guy) he kind of symbolizes the devil. She sold her soul when she was in heaven so she was taken from heaven to "hell" and works for Malice now. As for Serena's boyfriend aka Darien he didn't have another women, Malice made her think he did. And Serena doesn't remember her boyfriend that much; she doesn't know it was Darien. I don't even know if that could happen but lets just pretend it could.)

"Why don't you tell Malice what happened?" Malice said as he transported them so some kind of dark throne room, he took a seat, Serena bit back her lip

"Like you told me I transformed to that Sailor Moon girl, I went to the battle but another group was already there." Serena said

"Ah yes, the Sailor Scouts." Said Malice

"And there was a man." Serena said

"Yes, tuxedo Mask, the sailor scouts most valuable asset." Malice said

"I know I wasn't supposed to help the Sailor scouts but if I didn't I wouldn't be beating that thing that monster that was trying to defeat you so they could have conquest over the world." Serena said

"So you helped them?!?" Malice asked angrily

"What else was I supposed to do?!?!" Serena said angrily

"All right all right, I have a new mission in addition to beating the other forces." Malice said

"As you know Tuxedo Mask has always been the savoir to the Sailor scouts, and now that the original Sailor Moon is gone Tuxedo Mask is even more powerful. What do you think would happen if Tuxedo Mask's power's where taken and he was a plain human?" Malice asked. Serena didn't want to hurt anyone, she kind of liked Tuxedo Mask or what she saw or him.

"Why not Styx or Phlegethon or Acheron, one or your stupid sidekicks?" Serena asked

"Because they idiots, and you my most favorite girl." Malice said as he pinched her cheeks

"Don't do that!" Serena said angrily, Malice smiled grimly and disappeared at the snap of his finger.

TBC… Taken a weird twist? I no lol I might change it give me feedback!


	5. Freind Or Foe?

Someday we'll know

By: Strawberry

Chapter 5

Rated PG

I don't own SM

~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~

I stood in the airport, clutching my black suitcase tightly, I looked around for Serena. I spotted her sitting in a seat, I walked over to her.

"Where are you sitting?" I asked, she looked up and sighed then took her ticket out from her purse,

"Where are you sitting?" She asked me, I looked at my ticket

"7C" I said, she looked at her ticket

"7F."  She said

"Same row, different seats." I said

"Pity." She said sarcastically, I sighed and turned around to walk, and then an idea struck me,

"Want to go to the airport bar for a drink? Champaign maybe?" I asked, she looked as she was in a trance,

~*~*~*~Serena's POV~*~*~*~

~*~*Flash*~*~

Andrew stood up and tapped his Champaign glass with his spoon.

"I'd like to make a toast, to my best friend and his new and beautiful bride. I've known these 2 since we were 16, and they did not get a long, they really didn't get along, what where you pet names for each other you two? Hurricane Serena and Moronic, Concerted Jerk. *he chuckled* I kind of always had a hunch the reason you teased Serena was because you liked her Darien but you would always deny it and Serena I kind off figured our you thought there was some chemistry between you too but wasn't about to admit it, you both have too much pride to admit these things *he chuckled again* but still fate had found a way to bring you two together and I hope Mina and I have as much love as you to do." He said as he sat down, we were so touched and glad that someone had got this on video, because there was the guy who tapes messages you have you the bride and groom (you know)

Raye stood up 

"I would like to say something also on behalf of, Mina, Lita, Amy and I, we all wrote this for you two. Serena and Darien, like Andrew said you two never got along but there was some special chemistry there. I never told Serena but when Darien and I used to hang out (aka date) he would talk about you, I couldn't get him to shut up, *everyone chuckles* I knew that one day you guys would be together and as fate would have it, I was right, a little after Mina came into our lives a coarse of event's changed everything." She said nobody but the scouts, Serena, Luna, Arteimis and Darien knew what she meant, she continued

"Serena you realized that Darien was the dream man you'd been waiting to be with (Tuxedo Mask) and Darien you found you princess. (Princess Serena) Serena and Darien you are destined to be together, through good times and bad, all the days of your life and many more lives to come."                                                                    ~*~*~Flash~*~*~                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      I rubbed my head, Darien looked concerned

"Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded, 

"Flight 811 to New York City will now board rows 1 to 10" said the voice from the intercom, I got up ubt got dizzy again so I sat right back down, 

"Here." Darien said as he helped me up and took my suitcase

"I can do it myself!" I snapped as I snatched my bag from his hands, I don't understand why I get so defensive and mean. Probably because I don't trust him, but he's so nice and… But so was my old boyfriend and look what he did to me. He brushed away my bangs,

"I can help you." He said as he got up and held his hand out, I hesitated for a minute then took it, he smiled sweetly at me and we left to board the plane. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We finally landed, everyone was so tired, I looked over at Serena, she was asleep. My mind drifted back to before we landed. What had happened? Did she remember something? Hmm well maybe it will happen again. I went over to Serena and shook her slightly,

"What?" She asked me groggily

"Come on, we have to get off the plane." I said to her, she nodded her head no and went back to sleep,

"Come on Serena." I said as I picked her up and carried her and the bags off the plane. We got a cab to the hotel, The Sheraton Manhattan, it was across from the TRL studio, (I no the real one is father down but who cares? I like it better where I put it.)

"Welcome Mr. Shields and Miss Tskino, is she all right?" Mrs. Applecrest asked me from the couch in the lobby, everyone must have been in there rooms. 

"Jetlag." I replied as I held Serena in my arms, 

"Well Mr. Shields you're assigned to room 708 on the 9th level, Mrs. Shields is room 707, right across from you, would you please take her up?" Mrs. Applecrest asked

"Yeah sure." I said as I took the 2 keys and my bags and went to the elevator. in the elevator Serena woke up finally

"Where am I?" Serena asked 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Serena's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up in Darien's arms, we were in an elevator, something seemed so familiar, and then it happened again 

~*~*Flash*~*~                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                "Can I put you down now?" Darien joked 

"No." Serena said as she smiled, 

"Come on, and when we get back your making me carry you over the threshold, there's a lot of stair's in your house you know." He said

"Well you better save your strength because you're going to need it tonight." She whispered in my ears, she still was in her wedding dress. His eye's widened at her comment.

"Come on, why we have to be on the highest floor!" he said impatiently, she laughed at his eagerness. Finally they made it to our floor and he went on the cart and push himself from the wall and they went racing down the hall, what a sight this may have made, a man holding a women with a wedding dress hurrying to there hotel sweet on a cart! Anyone would have laughed there head off; Andrew did when Darien told him what happened. 

"Nothing like the quick approach eh Darien?" Serena asked him, I laughed; we finally made it to the hotel room, ~*~*~End of Flash~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~                                                                                                                                   I looked at Serena as the elevator opened, She looked as she was in a trance again.

"Serena." I said, I shook her, she snapped out of it almost immediately

"Are you okay?" I asked as I put her in front of he room,

"Fine." She said dazedly

"This isn't the first time this happen. Tell me what's going on!" I demanded

"Nothing!" She snapped

"Serena please, I care about you I don't want to see you hurt." I said sincerely, looked aggravated and pushed me away

"Just… Leave me Alone!" She yelled as she snatched the key from my hand and ran in her room,

"Serena open the door!" I demanded as I banged against it

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Serena's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sighed and sank to the floor; I rubbed my temples with my hand and sank lower.

"Hi." a girl said, she had long platinum blond hair pulled back with a red bow and pale blue eyes, I'd seen her with Darien. 

"Hi. I'm Serena." I said

"Mina, it something wrong Serena?" She asked me

"Oh nothing." I said as I wiped away my tears. Why was I so mean to Darien? Well he is a dope but that's part of his charm? I mean he's so familiar and what was these flash's I keep having? 

"Well since we have the rest of the day to unpack some friends and I are going to explore around, the hotel that is, maybe time square at night, that's when it gets exiting." Mina said as she rubbed her hands together

"When are we going to meet?" I asked

"The whole class tomorrow in the lobby at 11 and then we're going to do the tours but anyways would you like to come with me friends and me?" Mina asked, she was so familiar

"Um well I was thinking of staying here." I said

"Nonsense! You need to have some fun! Come on." She said as she held out her arm, I took it and she pulled me up immediately, I changed into some jeans and a white tank and open hoodie, I reapplied my makeup and brushed my teeth, I came out after about 15 minutes, The girl laughed

"You took long enough." She joked, she took my hand and we ran across the hall, She knocked on the door, Darien opened it! 

~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~

There stood Serena and Mina, I smiled at Serena, she gave a small and quick smiled then looked away,

"Hi Serena, Mina." I said

"Hey, is everyone here?" Mina asked, I nodded, and they walked in

We went around the hotel, had dinner at the restaurant, and ran around, playing around, it lasted until about midnight, we had to hid from the chaperones who were walking around the building making sure they didn't see us. We all walked down the hall of the 5th floor and stopped Mr. Biarrard, one of the meanest teachers and a chaperon! The boys and I came to a halt; we turned around and pushed the girls out. He must have guessed something was up because he started walking in our direction, 

"We have to split up!" Andrew said, each guy took there girl, Mina with Andrew, Ken with Lita, Raye with Chad, Amy with Greg, Chris with Sarah and Me with Serena. Serena and I ran into the elevator just as he caught up to us, he saw us go up. Serena started laughing, I smiled, she knew what to do, she pressed emergency stop and then down, Mr. Biarrard would never know. When the elevator doors opened, there was Mr. Creech, another chaperone who was pretty strict, Serena looked scared, I took her hand and we ran past Mr. Creech, we ran down to the fitness room. We couldn't find our way, we ended up in a banquet hall, and there was a bar. I carefully closed the door and locked it then turned on the lights.

"Looks like its juts us." I said, Serena looked around

"Guess so." She said

"Hey you know sometime during this trip there's a big banquet." I started

"You don't say." She said as she looked around, she went to the bar and poured herself a drink. 

"I think we need dates." I said

"Hmm…." She said, I thought she would say something like "want to go together?" but instead,

"Sounds stupid to me." She said

"Well do you think you'd like to go with me?" I asked, she looked at me unbelievably, she looked like she was going to laugh at me, 

"Darien you're a dope and this dance is stupid. I'm not going." she said, she put her drink down and walked out the door, I ran after her,

"Please." I asked her as I grabbed her arm

"No way, no how." She said, I looked into her eyes, I was just caught up in the moment, and I leaned in and kissed her.

~*~*~*~Serena's POV~*~*~*~

What did he think he was doing?!?! he had no right to kiss me, still it felt so familiar, the kiss was so passionate. I pulled away, he tried to lean in again but I slapped him. 

"What do you think your doing?!?" I yelled

"I just wanted to…" was the last thing I heard him say, my mind did that flash thing again 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien stood their, under the cherry blossom tree with Serena.

He hesitated, but then moved in, it was their first kiss in this lifetime at least, she put her hands around his neck and he held onto her waist. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flash~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Serena you look pale." Darien told me, I suddenly blushed, but became very quiet, we walked silently back to the rooms. I stood outside my room with Darien, still trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Are you okay?" he asked me slowly, my head hurt badly and I didn't want to talk so I snapped…

"NO! Now leave me alone, I don't care if I ever lay my eyes on you!" I yelled as I ran into my room.

~*~*~*~*~*~Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~

What had just happened? The Serena I loved, the one I married, my wife, my beloved wife had just told me she never wanted to see me again! Oh I knew I should have never kissed her. She hates me.

Sleep did not come easy to me that night, what had I done?!?! She hates me! 

TBC


	6. Turn On Your Charm

Someday we'll know

By: Strawberry

Chapter 6

Rated PG

I don't own SM

~*~*~*~*Serena's POV*~*~*~*~*

I woke up early, Mina wasn't there, I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and took one, I then got out and put on my makeup and did my hair etc. I put on some Jeans and a black tank top. I sighed and went back into the bedroom; I sat down, not knowing what to do next. Then out of nowhere he came again…

"Hello sweetie" came his mocking voice, I looked up

"Malice, what is it?" I asked impatiently

"The sailor scouts, they're here." he said

"Where?" I asked, playing dumb get this guy so angry

"HERE! In new York!" He yelled

"Well I'll be." I said

"Can the sarcasm will you? Now listen, I saw that man you where hanging out with last night… he reminds me of Tuxedo Mask… a lot like him." he said suspiciously

The thought of Darien popped in my head, now I have to take him down too?!?! My heart wrenched, I looked up painfully

"Darien Tuxedo mask?! Ha!" I said, pretending to laugh

"You need to get some information out of him." he said

"Get another girl, I can't do this."  I said, my emotions welling up, I had keep them bottled inside for so long that it all came flooding out, but why was I in such pain at the thought of Darien not there? He took no notice of my tears

"I think not Serena, you'll find out if he knows anything, or else." he said as his facial expression hardened,

"Why me!" I yelled towards him, he smiled an evil smile,

"Because darling, you have a way with him." he whispered in my ear,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien walked into the elevator, Serena was standing in it with her sunglasses on and her hair done, he hesitated,

"Hey." he said, she looked up and smiled, and she took off her sunglasses and hung them from her shirt,

"I see you're in a good mood today." he said flatly, he rubbed the spot where she slapped him the previous night, she smiled charmingly,

"Well with charm like your how can I be mean any longer?" she asked sweetly as she batted her eye lashes, he smiled, what's gotten into her? He wondered

'I can't do this! Look at the dopey grin on him, it's actually kind of cute but still!' she thought

"I would like to go to the dance with you." I said out of nowhere, 

"What makes you think I don't already have a date, or I still want to go with you?"  He said playfully, I smiled to myself and put on the best pout I could do, he smiled, sighed and rolled his eyes

"Oh all right." He said, I smiled again triumphantly

~*~*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked into her angel eyes and beautiful smiled, I missed those smiles of hers,

"But you need to come to dinner tonight, the restaurant I and in mind was by the hotel, "Martinis" I told her, she looked down and hesitated, she bit her lip back, like she didn't thin she should, the charm disappeared,

"Gee Darien, I already kind of made plans…" She started 

~*~*~*~*~Serena's POV~*~*~*~*

No way! I wasn't going to get Darien in any other trouble. I felt Malice pushing me to say yes, thought he was invisible to Darien and I, he was there, and couldn't Darien and I have some time alone?!

"Well then maybe I can't go to the dance." he said, he turned around, and what was I supposed to do?

"Wait!" I said, he turned around, I looked into his eyes. They were so blue and pure. How could I do this?

"I'll go tonight." I said quietly 

"You don't seem like you don't want to go much." he said

"Are you saying you want to break it?" I asked

"No." he replied,

"Pick you up at 8… nothing too fancy but something nice, we'll eat at Martinis." he said, I nodded, he smiled and walked away, I gave out a deep sigh, Malice then appeared, 

"Good work Serena, way to turn on that charm." he said, I didn't say anything and I walked away, out of the elevator I didn't want to talk, he followed me of coarse,

"So what do you have planned for tonight? A night of seduction?" he asked as he arched an eye brow, I turned around angrily I tried to bet on his chest but he grabbed me into a tight embrace, nothing romantic, just to control me,

"If you think I'm going to have sex with him, you've got another thing coming!" I yelled

"A night of seduction should do it Serena, he'll be eating out of the palm of our hands." he said, 

"Forget it." I said

"Then we'll forget giving you your life back." he said, I turned around he wasn't joking, 

"Malice that's not fair." I complained

"Hey, whatever this guys wants, he gets, if he wants you for the night, he gets you." he warned

"Once you do that he'll tell you anything you need to know." he explained

"Only if he wants it." I said in defeat, I started walking away

"Make sure to wear something that's easy to take off." he said 

TBC


	7. The Date

Someday we'll know

By: Strawberry

Chapter 7

Rated PG

I don't own SM

Serena looked into the long mirror,

"I don't know if this is very me." Serena told Mina

"I think you look great in it." Mina said Serena looked again; she was wearing a very short black skirt with a white collared, cotton shirt. She had her hair in the pigtails she always wore. She just didn't like what she saw and didn't think Darien would ether, but it was too late, it was 5 to eight and she didn't have any time. She put on some Burberry perfume on and put on her strapy, open toe, black Steve Maddens. About 10 minute later he finally came, he was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants, and he also had a black jacket on. He was holding a single red rose. 

"Too cheap to buy the dozen Darien?" she teased, she took the flower and smelled it, she smiled at the fragrance and kissed him on the cheek, 

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She said, 

"Well we should get going, are reservation are at 8:15." he said,

"Bye Mina, thank you!" Serena said as she left, Darien took her hand, 

"By the way you look beautiful." he said, she blushed then thanked him. The walk to the restaurant was fun, Darien had missed this and Serena liked the feeling of being protected, when they got there they were immediately seated. The restaurant was nice, the bar was outside, it was Italian; there were Italian paintings and music, a live band, more like an orchestra though. There was a piano player, a celloist and a violinist. The rooms were dim, lit by candlelight and overhanging chandeliers that were very dim. They were seated at a table, Serena looked at the menu, she decided on pasta, as did Darien, while there orders were being made they talked, 

"So Darien, tell me, what were you doing before college." she said, he looked hesitant at first, 

"Well I was in High School, that's were I met my wife, we got married our senior year." He said

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me asking but, why so sudden?" Serena asked curiously, 

"Well, we were in love. We always planned to get married as soon as we got out of college, maybe High School. But she got sick, she had this list of all the things she wanted to do before she… in her life, so I asked her to marry me." he said 

"A list?" Serena asked, a weird feeling suddenly came over her

~*~*~Flash

"Why are we here?" she asked as she smiled, I smiled back and took her out of the car, I looked at her before talking, she was wearing a white skirt with blue long sleeved shirt with white collar, 3 white buttons and a white line going around the bottom of the shirt, she had white knee socks and a blue and white umbrella since it was raining (I didn't make up this outfit, Serena wears it in a missing episode, if u want to c the dress go to google then type in Sailor Moon castle in the sky. When u get their go to missing episodes summaries and the episode is calledSailor Moon Episode 6: "Protect the Song of Love! Serena)Plays Cupid) 

I took the umbrella from her hand and put it in the car.

"Darien, we're going to get all wet and catch a cold." She said I smiled at her and took her hand over to the border between Tokyo and Kamakura.

"Darien, my stomach still hurts after all that chocolate." She whined 

"Put on foot there and the other there." I instructed, she did so, 

"What are you doing?" she asked me

"There." I said, she smiled

"You're in Kamakura and Tokyo." I said, she gave me a look like "I'm not following"

  
"You're in 2 places at once." I said simply she smiled like she couldn't believe it then she hugged me tightly, I spun her around and she kissed me. (I no it's a lot like a walk to remember but I'll try my best not to do any more scenes like it except for the same lines in a scene in this chapter!! Sorry! I'm really going to stop with that after this chapter.)

"Alright back to my apartment." I said as I dragged her to the car, she smiled

"What's next?" she asked me

~*~*~*Flash

"Serena? Do you want me to take you home?" He asked 

"No, no," She said the feeling came over her again,

~*~*~*Flash

We drove over to where we first met Rini, the docks, we got out of the car and walked around, then we sat on the docks and took of our shoes and soaked out feet in the lake, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Serena?" he asked

"Hmm?" she asked back

"Do you love me? he asked, she took her head of his shoulder and looked at me

"Of course I love you." She said 

"So you'd do anything for me?" he asked, she nodded 

"Will you do something for me then?" he asked

"Anything."

"Will you marry me?" he asked her as he gave her a half smile, she looked surprised at first then ecstatic, the tears started to well up in her eyes. 

"Yes." She cried out as she kissed him, he took out a simple ring that had one diamond in the middle, it was maybe the simplest engagement ring but she loved it.

"I know this isn't the ring you probably imagined a prince gave his princess." he said 

"No… It's much better." She cried as he put the ring on her finger, she hugged him tightly, a little too tightly that she knocked him into the lake. She tried to cover up her laughter but soon Serena was rolling around on the deck laughing hysterically, he kissed her even though I was still in the water and pulled her in. 

"My new outfit!" she yelled, she was mad but all he could do was laugh

"Now who's laughing at whom?" he asked smugly, she laughed and dunked him underwater; they stayed like that for another hour. 

~*~*~*Flash

"Serena maybe I should take you home." Darien said, she snapped out of it,

"Please don't" she said

"Can I ask you something?" She asked

"Yes?" he said

"If you could do it all over again… Would you do it? I mean met her and then letting her go." she said, he thought for a moment, suddenly the food came, they thanked the waiter as he left, 

"Well this looks delicious." he said changing the subject, the rest of the meal was quiet. When it was over they headed back to the hotel, 

"Would you like to come up?" he asked, she hesitated but knew what would happen if she said no, 

"I'd love to." she said, they took the elevator, the room was dim like the restaurant, he took off his coat and sat on the bed, she took a seat next to him. 

"You never answered my question." she said quietly, he looked at her; she looked beautiful with the moonlight bouncing off her, 

"Would you do it?" she asked

"I would rather… I would rather have one kiss from her, one short conversation with her then going an eternity without her." he said slowly

"I would never want to be alone again." he said

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." she said recalling her memory of her lost love, 

"Not always Serena." he said as he bent over and kissed her, her lips tingled, the kiss deepened and she knew what she had to do, she pulled away and took of her shirt… The night never seemed to end for those 2.

TBC


	8. Leaving

Someday we'll know

By: Strawberry

Chapter 8

Rated PG13

I don't own SM

Serena lazily opened her eyes, She looked at her surroundings, Darien's hotel room…She smiled but then grimaced… Malice… he made her do this, well maybe she did it for herself… she thought to herself, suddenly a black puff of smoke appeared, she sighed.                                                                          "Hello my pet… I see you got the job done." he said quite amused at Serena's apparel which was only a sheet. Serena blushed                                                                                                                              "What are you doing here?!" She hissed, he smiled and took her hand, she pulled away quickly,                                                                                                                                                                    "Well I'm here for you. We have to go back." he demanded, Serena pulled away,                              "I'm not leaving with you, I'm not leaving Darien." she protested, there was a piece of paper on Darien's night stand, Malice directed Serena's attention to it, suddenly words started appearing.                                                                                                                                   Darien-                                                                                                                                           I can't do this… Last night was a mistake… I don't want to be with you.                                                               – Serena                                                                                                                         Darien opened his eyes, he smiled and looked at the empty space where Serena should have been, but it was empty, he frowned then stood up,                                                                       "Serena?" she asked, there was no response, that's when he noticed a note on his nightstand, He slowly picked it up and read it…                                                                       Serena sighed and walked out of the hotel and onto the tour bus; she was wearing a short sleeved GUESS fashion top, made from Polyester-rayon-Lycra. It had a Regular collar, with a V-neck on the chest; there were Flapped chest patch pockets. There also were Tabs with a ring pull at sleeve cuff. Her top was a plain black shirt that went a little before her knee. She got on the top of the big red double-decker, she spotted and empty seat, she walked over and silently sat, the bus would be leaving in about 15 minutes for the tour. She sighed and looked out of the side of the bus at Times Square, she watched the people bustle about. she looked up at the TRL studios, she smiled as she saw a glimpse of Carson Daily himself, She looked to her left, back at the hotel lobby, she caught her breath, Darien was walking out of a Starbucks which was next to the hotel. She gulped, she looked again he was getting in the bus, she prayed he wouldn't choose to go sit on top, but of coarse he did, she looked over but couldn't see his expression, his sunglasses covered his eyes mysteriously, she put her black rounded sunglasses on, and looked away back to the hotel, through the corner of her eye she saw lots of desperate, beautiful girls jumping with excitement that Darien might sit with them on the bus, she knew he would too, why would he sit with her anyways? After what Malice made him think she felt, or meant when he wrote that awful note. She was caught up in her own world, the only things she could hear were girls begging Darien to sit with them,                                                                                                                          "Oh please sit with me Darien! My roommate won't mind." a red head with enormous breasts said,                                                                                                                                        

"Darien's sitting with me." Another girl announced,                                                                        "Why would he sit with you when he can sit with me!" a cheeky blond said                                           "Girls, Girls, don't fight over me." she heard him say, JERK! She thought, her mind was screaming insults she wanted to scream at him, that's when she heard someone clear there throat, she took off her sunglasses and look up, there he was, with a charming half smile, he was wearing an brown Abercrombie & Fitch, short sleeved with thin orange and white stripes and jeans.                                                                                                                             "Is anyone sitting here?" he asked, she looked at the seat, and nodded no, he silently took a seat next to her, his friends began to come, they took various seats, around, next to and in front of him. He still didn't say anything, she glanced over at Darien. She couldn't pay attention to the tour.                                                                                                                     "Darien…I-I." she started                                                                                                "Mrs. Tskino, if you please." a teacher said, Serena looked at Darien who was signaling her to be quiet, a mocking grin on his face, she pouted and sat back.                                                      TBC


End file.
